Saving Patroclos
by Norrsken
Summary: Good friends ought to share everything. Hephaestion is brave and curious enough to share Alexander's Spartan upbringing for a day. The outcome will be quite unexpected.
1. Hephaestion's Spartan Ordeal

**Hello all, **

**This is intended as a surprise for my dear net friend A Lis. It is a What If / AR tale that should have been written a long time ago. In the beginning we return to the settings of my Golden Treasure Of Friendship, then we will visit Troy during the Siege. Things will never be the same...**

**Good friends ought to share everything. Hephaestion is brave and curious enough to share Alexander's Spartan upbringing for a day. He will regret the outcome. **

**All the best wishes and hopefully good reading, **

**/ NorthernLight**

**TEMPLATE:**

Title: FIC: Saving Patroclos ( 1 / 2 )

Author: NorthernLight

Category: Love / Friendship / Adventure story. Alternate history.

Pairing: Alexander & Hephaestion

Date: Summer 2010.

Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on or off list, as you please.

Archive: Yes, if you like, but please tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. For entertainment only. Not for gain - my work is for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their time and adventures.

Rating: PG

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for good discussions and suggestions, and also for helping me to improve on language and formatting. You truly make my stories a far better read!

Summary: Hephaestion shares Alexander's Spartan upbringing for a day. The consequences are dire, indeed. Alexander reads his beloved Iliad to comfort himself and Hephaestion. He wishes upon a star. Anything can happen then.

Warnings: None. This is AR, very close to but not "real" history. This never happened even if one might wish that it actually did!

**Saving Patroclos**

**The Pella Palace, 348 BC**

**Spartan School Day**

"Up! UP, you lazy boy! Your friend is already out there running his seven rounds around the Palace!"

Hephaestion was awakened by a loud, commanding voice. It was still dark but the anger and determination of the one roaring at him filled the whole chamber with a red hot light, compelling him to rise from his bed. It was hard and filled with knots. His pillow was filled with lumps, feeling more like a brick than a pillow. The blanket was thin and threadbare, not offering any warmth at all. The chiton he pulled over his head was no better. He shuddered from the chill but he thought that there would soon be a warm breakfast ready for him.

Then he realized why his surroundings were so very cold and frugal and his clothing so simple and threadbare. He had ventured to share Prince Alexander's Spartan upbringing for a day. His friend had told him about it. Hephaestion wondered a lot about the Spartan virtues and he wanted to experience them for himself.

Now his stomach grumbled audibly. He was very hungry.

"Master Leonidas, where do they serve breakfast in the Palace?, "he asked politely.

THUMP!

He was almost hit by the big, lumpy and thick knotted stick that Master Leonidas always carried with him.

"Breakfast! You want breakfast? That will not be served until after your seven rounds around the Palace walls - and then you will swim seven rounds in the Palace moat. "Master Leonidas adamantly stated, accompanied by several thumps of the thick knotted stick.

Hephaestion ran outdoors, eager to avoid the merciless stick. Cold winds blew around the Palace and a thick drizzling rain fell on him. Then he saw Alexander running around the walls, his beautiful golden hair swirling in the wind after him. His friend was surrounded by a glowing aura of indomitable energy. Hephaestion instantly felt warm and comfortable and started to run after Alexander. They ran together all the seven rounds. Then it was time for the swim in the Palace moat. Its water was cold, so cold that there were ice floes floating around in the deep blue stream.

"Alexander, we cannot swim in that! It is far too cold and dangerous, "Hephaestion prudently stated.

"Oh, that's the way the moat is this time of year. I swim it every day, "the golden haired boy replied. "Yesterday it was even worse. Then Master Leonidas had to break the ice with his knotted stick so that I could jump into the water!"

Hephaestion jumped into the water straight after Alexander. It was so cold that he went completely out of breath. He was not a good swimmer and floundered and flailed around in the ice cold water for a while. Alexander came to his help, holding on to him and guiding him as they swum their seven rounds around the Palace moat. Afterwards they were given threadbare towels to dry themselves. Then, at long last, breakfast was served. It consisted of a thick, lumpy porridge and hard, black bread. When Hephaestion bit into the loaf one of his milk teeth came out. It clattered on the table. Alexander watched it with a smile of familiarity.

"So it is your turn now! I lost one of mine yesterday, "he told his friend.

The school day went on forever and ever. They had a long lesson of grammar and reading. Then it was mathematics and then the history of Macedon, Greece and Troy. After a meager midday meal consisting of Spartan black soup and more of the hard and almost inedible bread they had military exercises. There was more running, then they threw spears towards all kinds of targets. They fought forever and ever with wooden swords on the courtyard as more drizzling rain fell over them. Alexander excelled in all those games, leaving Hephaestion totally exhausted, cold and miserable. The young Prince did not even mind the very bad weather, he was used to far worse. Then Master Leonidas suggested another game.

"Wrestling! Alexander needs more practice in wrestling. I want to see how you both do together!"

Wrestling was something else for Hephaestion. He had done it so very much together with the farm boys and the servants' children at the Keep. His kind teacher there, Master Lernias, even thought that he had some skill with it.

Now it was his turn to excel. Alexander had a very hard time to keep away from him. Hephaestion grasped at the golden boy, chasing him around the courtyard, holding on to him and pressing him down to the cold and wet stones, using arms, legs and thighs most skillfully during the process. Master Leonidas was closely watching them. He accompanied the fight with determined strokes with his thick knotted stick. This augmented Hephaestion's fighting spirit. After a while Alexander found himself with both his shoulders pressing down into the grating stones of the courtyard. He ground his teeth but he had to give in to his superior opponent.

"Hephaestion. You win, "Master Leonidas stated. "I am surprised. You are quite a wrestler. You will go far with those thighs of yours, I am sure."

Now there was supper. More of hard bread and lumpy porridge before Hephaestion said good night to Alexander and returned to his Keep with his father. Amyntor had been with the King all day, discussing politics and diplomacy. Now he brought his young son with him home.

"Well, Hephaestion, how did you like Prince Alexander's Spartan school day?, "he curiously asked.

He got no answer. Hephaestion had fallen asleep on the back of his pony Keraunos. The calm and faithful little horse watched his Dear Master with worry as he walked carefully up the steep slope towards the Keep.

**The Keep Of Amyntor**

**Troubled Night At The Keep**

The Lord Amyntor lifted Hephaestion from Keraunos' back and carried him inside the Keep. The Lady Theano came running to them with little baby Helen in her arms.

"How is he? How is he?, "she worriedly asked. " I told him not to share prince Alexander's horrible Spartan ways but he was so stubborn when he wanted to go to the Palace."

"Do not worry, my dear wife, "Amyntor answered. "He is just exhausted, he fell asleep on his horse. A good night's rest will restore him."

"Mother, mother, are you there? I am so hungry! There was not enough of the Spartan food at the Palace, "Hephaestion stated, just waking up from his sleep.

The Lady Theano smiled and served him a tasty evening meal consisting of hot posset with honeyed milk, bread and butter and goat cheese. Hephaestion ate with a hearty appetite. Little baby Helen shared the evening meal with him. She had just got some teeth and started to eat real food. The Lady Theano watched both of her children with fondness. When they had eaten their fill she put them to bed, Hephaestion in his boy's room and little baby Helen in the cradle near her own bed.

Hephaestion had a very bad night. He woke up with a severely upset stomach and he lay moaning and groaning for a very long time. His mother heard him and came with more honeyed milk. It soon settled his stomach and he drifted back into sleep.

"Oh, my little dear one, you are not used to that indigestible Spartan food. And I fear that there is worse to come. Your friendship with Prince Alexander will cost you dearly, "she said to herself and her young son.

**Postponed School Day**

The next morning Hephaestion woke up with a sore throat. He was coughing and feverish and he did not feel very well at all. He was served breakfast in bed, more honeyed milk and soft bread and cheese. Afterwards, he tried to get up but his legs simply refused to carry him.

"Hephaestion, you will have to rest from school today, " the Lady Theano told him. "You are not well. It seems that Prince Alexander's Spartan ways do not agree with you!"

"But I must go to school. Master Lernias will miss me!, "Hephaestion said.

"Don't you worry about that, "his mother answered. "He can come here and have lessons. You must spend this day in bed."

Master Lernias came and had lessons in reading, writing and mathematics with Hephaestion. Hephaestion's cats, Achilles and Antigona, were there also, and his tame squirrels Rascal and Rosie. The little boy sat up in bed with his animals and they all were most attentive pupils. After a few hours Hephaestion fell asleep, mumbling about Spartans and wrestling. Master Lernias felt his brow. It was very hot and dry. The kind old teacher called out for help, alerting the Lady Theano.

"We must call for a doctor at once! Little Hephaestion is very ill."

**The Pella Palace**

**An Urgent Call**

School was finished, at long last. Master Leonidas had retired to his quarters, leaving young Prince Alexander to his own devices. He went out into the garden to play with his puppies Sirius and Procyon. Merrily they frolicked on the emerald green grass. Little Hypnos hid under a tuft of daisies, angrily hissing at them. The house snake was a calm and peaceful animal and all that he wanted was to bask in the rays of the setting sun in silence. A servant came bringing a Spartan supper. It was hard, black bread and a thin gruel as usual. Alexander ate it in silence, dearly missing his friend. The puppies and Hypnos had a better supper than the little Prince. They got a tasty meat stew with warm milk and onions. The house snake enjoyed warm milk with honey. Alexander was happy that Hephaestion was safe at home in his Keep, enjoying a better supper, too.

Alexander's stomach rumbled audibly. He would have to go to bed hungry once again. There were worse troubles to come. A servant came running into the garden, calling out for him.

"Prince Alexander! Your friend Hephaestion is very ill. He has been asking for you. You must go to him at once!"

"Yes, of course, "Alexander answered with alarm. He was not surprised since he had seen that the Spartan schoolday did not agree with his new friend at all.

He ran indoors and put on his threadbare woolen cloak. Out on the courtyard Cleitus waited on his bad tempered war horse Gorgon. Alexander's pony Astrapi stood saddled and ready at his side. The little horse looked up, a bit frightened by his bigger companion. Gorgon stamped with his great hoof, reluctant to leave his comfortable box in the Royal stable.

"You big bad brute, behave yourself!, "Cleitus chastised his equine friend. "We have an important errand this evening. Hephaestion is ill and he needs Alexander at his side. The stables at Amyntor's Keep are excellent. You will get the same comfort there as in your own box!"

Gorgon nodded reluctantly. Alexander vaulted up on Astrapi and off they went. It was a cold and gloomy autumn evening. Soon a chilling rain drizzled all over them. It was mixed with stinging hail that added to their misery. Gorgon neighed and tried to turn back to Pella. Cleitus had to forcibly drag his reins to make him canter in the right direction. Alexander and Astrapi followed, trembling in the cold wind and rain.

**The Keep Of Amyntor**

**A Friend In Distress**

Fortunately the Keep of Amyntor was not far away from Pella. Soon the Second Hill loomed before them. Gorgon could smell the delicious fumes of sweet fragrant hay and warm barley gruel from the stable. Swiftly he ran up the steep path on the slope leading up to the Keep. Alexander and Astrapi was left behind but they bravely plodded along. The gates of the Keep opened up to them. They were welcomed by worried servants. The horses were taken good care of. Gorgon sank his muzzle into a bucket of steaming warm barley gruel. Astrapi was led into the box of Keraunos, Hephaestion's pony. The ponies were twin brothers and they were great friends. Astrapi whinnied with joy when he saw his brother, but Keraunos did not answer his joyful neighing. The little auburn pony was in deep distress. His head hung low and he had not touched the fragrant hay and the bucket with barley gruel set before him. He started to grumble and mumble. Soon Astrapi was hanging his head , too. The ponies did not touch the tasty food set before them.

"Strange, "Cleitus reflected."One might almost assume that Keraunos has told Astrapi what has happened to his little Master."

The servants ushered them into the Keep. They ran up a steep flight of stairs, leading to the family's quarters. Alexander knew the way very well. He had recently spent some very happy weeks together with Hephaestion and they had become the very best of friends. Now the young boy was a shadow of his former self. He lay pale, wan and listless in his bed, occasionally racked by a painful cough. Lady Theano sat at his side, accompanied by worried servant girls. The Lord Amyntor stood at the foot of the bed, looking at his young son with great worry.

"How is he? "Cleitus asked with dismay.

"Not well at all, "Amyntor answered. "He has been doing poorly all day, running a high fever. He is coughing and having difficulties in breathing. We think that he caught a bad cold yesterday during the Spartan exercises at the Palace. Doctor Philip has been here with a potent remedy, but it has not been of any help yet. "

Hephaestion sat up, coughing violently. Alexander was instantly at his side, holding on to him and helping him. When the spasms had subsided they gave their dear patient more of doctor Philip's concoction. This time it brought some relief and Hephaestion fell into a troubled sleep. Alexander sat down at a small stool at his friend's bedside. He produced his dearest possession, his worn and torn scroll with the Iliad written on it. When he unrolled it his eyes fell on the verses telling about the death of Patroclos. He shuddered and found another part of the scroll. For some time he read about Achilles sulking in his tent, wanting to urge the great hero on to more valiant deeds.

Their wait was long and troubled. Young Hephaestion writhed to and fro in his bed, tormented by fever and cramps. He was coughing violently and he was plagued by sinister nightmares of Spartans, ice cold water and hard black bread breaking his teeth. Alexander did his best to help him, but when things became worse he ran to the window, looking up to the star lit sky. There he saw the Planet of Zeus staring down at him, big, bright and shining.

_/ O, mighty Father Zeus, save my Patroclos this night! He is my very dearest friend, "he said in a fervent prayer. "I need him at my side, now and always!" And - it is my fault that he is ailing now. I wish that he would never have wanted to share my Spartan upbringing! /_

The Planet sparkled more brigthly, sending a warming and reassuring flare towards the young boy watching in the window.

Alexander returned to Hephaestion's bedside. He was suddenly overcome by an overwhelming tiredness. His head drooped and he leaned against Hephaestion's pillow, resting on his arms in an exhausted sleep. Golden and auburn hair mixed together on the linen pillow.

Cleitus, the Lady Theano and the Lord Amyntor watched with a smile.

"They are so very close. I think that my son rests easier now when Alexander is with him, "the Lady Theano said.

TBC


	2. Achilles' Unexpected Visitors

Hello all,

This is intended as a surprise for my dear net friend A Lis. It is a What If / AR tale that should have been written a long time ago.

Good friends ought to share everything. Hephaestion is brave and curious enough to share Alexander's Spartan upbringing for a day. Master Leonidas' harsh ministrations don't agree with him. Now he is very ill and fighting for his very life. Alexander reads his beloved Iliad to comfort them. Then he wishes upon a star. The results are quite unexpected.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

/ NorthernLight

**TEMPLATE:**

Title: FIC: Saving Patroclos ( 2 / 2 )

Author: NorthernLight

Category: Love / Friendship / Adventure story. Alternate history.

Pairing: Alexander & Hephaestion

Date: Summer 2010.

Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on or off list, as you please.

Archive: Yes, if you like, but please tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. For entertainment only. Not for gain - my work is for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their time and adventures.

Rating: PG

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for good discussions and suggestions, and also for helping me to improve on language and formatting. You truly make my stories a far better read!

Summary: Alexander reads his beloved Iliad to comfort himself and Hephaestion. He wishes upon a star. Anything can happen then.

Warnings: None. This is AR, very close to but not "real" history. This never happened even if one might wish that it actually did!

Author's note: Of course I do not know the correct years for the Siege of Troy. I have chosen a year a thousand years before my tale, hoping that it comes reasonably close.

**Saving Patroclos, Part Two**

**The Siege Of Troy, 1348 BC**

**Achilles Receives Unexpected Visitors**

The great warrior Achilles was sulking in his tent. He was angry with all the world. He was especially angry with Agamemnon. The high and mighty King had stolen his greatest prize from him. Achilles missed the beautiful Briseis. She was the loveliest of women and he was most upset when he had to give her up to the possessive King and his lecherous lusts.

There was one Achilles missed even more. His dear friend Patroclos had been absent from him all day. He wondered where he was. His calm and order always made him feel better. His gentle play on the lyre and his beautiful singing had always been helpful with alleviating his black and sulking moods.

Achilles had not seen that his finely polished armour was missing. He did not hear the alarm and din from the battle either. He was too busy with his sulking.

He threw himself face down on his hard and simple army cot, putting his muscular arm over his head. His golden hair fell like a curtain over the knotted pillow. One leg was on the floor, one on the bed. He was sprawled in a pose of rest, but ready for action, even if he was not conscious about it himself.

A true Warrior is always vigilant.

There was a persistant and stubborn pull at his chiton. He kicked, as if to rid himself from an angry gnat. Then there was an angry outcry.

Achilles looked up in astonishment. He saw two small boys, perhaps the age of seven or eight. One had beautiful golden hair, the other a shining auburn mane. They looked like the Sun and Moon together, two not quite ordinary beings. The golden one set his determined gray eyes on him, the auburn one calmly watched him with loving and beautiful blue eyes.

"Great Achilles, you must stop sulking at once!, "The Golden Boy told him. "Your friend Patroclos needs you. He is fighting for his very life against Hector right now!"

Achilles jumped up from his bed and leaped outside the tent. Now he clearly heard the alarm from the battleground.

"Hector", some voices called out loud in admiration and acclamation. "Patroclos", others cried out, those with more alarm and despair.

Achilles swiftly fetched his spare armour since his ordinary one strangely had gone missing. He clasped the corselet around himself and the boys brought his greaves, his shield, sword and spear. Then they all went to the chariot. The driver came up with a magnificent team of black stallions, reining them to the chariot.

"It was not a moment too late, "he told Achilles.

**The Trojan War**

Strangely the driver did not seem to notice the small boys jumping up with Achilles on the chariot. Off they went from the long and crowded sea shore. The battle field was a raging turmoil. Achaeans and Trojans fought against each other with fierce determination. The Trojan War had been going on for ten long years now and the valiant warriors on both sides were sick and tired of heroic deeds and fighting. The Achaeans wanted to go home to their city states and islands. The Trojans wanted to live in peace and prosperity in their glorious city . Paris and Helen wanted a happy marriage with no more quarrels and fighting all around them.

Achilles saw with great alarm that his friend Patroclos was fighting the mighty Hector, dressed up in his own armour. The splendid golden armour was not helping him a bit. He was losing his ground, his arm was weak and faltering and he was covered with many profusely bleeding wounds.

So this was the reason that Achilles' armour had gone missing. His dear friend was wearing it, fighting in his place, when he had been ignominiously and cowardly sulking in his tent. Achilles was suddenly filled with a rage even greater than the one possessing him when Agamemnon stole Briseis from him. He brandished his spear and leaped at Hector. Patroclos rallied and together they fought against the mighty warrior.

Hector was a very big and strong man, the Trojan's most skilled and magnificent warrior. Even he could not prevail against Achilles and Patroclos as they became complete together. Soon he was seriously wounded and he stumbled and fell to the ground. Achilles stood over him, ready to pierce him with his mighty spear.

"NO! You must spare my husband! Our son and I need him alive!, "a melodious and concerned voice called out from the high and mighty walls of Troy.

It was Andromache, Hector's brave and beautiful wife. She held a lovely dark haired baby boy in her arms. The baby was sorrowfully wailing and he was crying so hard that his tears fell like drops of silver over the bold warriors.

Achilles withheld his spear, feeling his wrath melt like snow in the springtime sun when subjected to such an exhibition of fondness, love and concern. Patroclos leaned against him, on the verge of fainting from blood loss. Achilles embraced his friend and addressed Hector.

"Let us call it a day, "he said to his mighty foe. "I cannot manage without my dear friend and your loving wife and little son cannot manage without you. We will continue this fight another day."

Hector nodded and managed to drag himself up. His chariot and horses came for him and the gates or Troy opened for them. The people cheered and Andromache ran towards him, fondly embracing him. Little Astyanax stopped crying and suddenly said his first word.

"Daddy!, "it was. His proud parents looked at him with astonishment. He had never spoken at all before.

Achilles returned to his tent with Patroclos. There, they had a fond reunion. Achilles called for wine, hot water, salves and bandages. Then he carefully tended to his friend's wounds, anointing them with comfrey and yarrow and bandaging them with fine linen dressings. Afterwards, he gave him a strong drink smelling of wine, yarrow and wormwood.

Little Hephaestion coughed miserably, leaning on Alexander's arm. His head was spinning from all the excitement. He could not understand why the Trojan War had come to his bedchamber at the Keep, and the outcome was not what he expected.

Little Hephaestion liked this outcome far better than the one he knew by heart.

Now Achilles noticed his misery. He came up to him with a jug brimming with strong drink.

"You little Dear One, take a sip from this. It will be helpful against that bad cough of yours,"he tenderly said as he lifted the small boy up to his lap and gave him from the jug.

Hephaestion drank from the jug. At first he coughed even more miserably but then he was quiet. His pale cheeks became rosy and he thankfully embraced the great warrior before going back to Alexander.

"Thank you, Achilles. Now I am feeling much better, "he said.

"Yes, thank you, Achilles, "Alexander echoed. "You have cured my friend. He is very special to me."

"It is I who shall thank you both, "the great warrior answered. "Something tells me that I would not have my Patroclos here at my side had it not been for you two."

Alexander nodded in assent, holding on to Hephaestion. A silvery mist surrounded them. It was filled with glittering stars as it carried them away from Achilles' tent.

Father Zeus smiled high up on Mountain Olympius

**The Keep Of Amyntor, 348 BC**

**A Friend's Recovery**

The rosy fingers of dawn reached into Hephaestion's chamber at the Keep. They gently caressed the two small boys sleeping together in the bed, slowly waking them up. Alexander looked into two wonderful blue eyes, feeling warm and secure. Now the fever was gone and they were as lucid and clear as ever.

"Alexander! Why are you here with me? Should you not be at the Palace?, "Hephaestion asked with surprise and astonishment.

"No, they told me that you were very ill, so I just had to be at your side, "Alexander answered.

"I am not ill at all, not now when you are here with me. "

"It seems that you will have to spend some time here at the Keep, Alexander, "the Lord Amyntor stated. "My son needs you for his recovery. You will have to give up your Spartan upbringing for some time. "

"Yes, I can see this, "Alexander answered. "My Spartan upbringing has done me much good, but I sure like it better here with you!"

The Lord Amyntor, the Lady Theano, Cleitus and Master Lernias smiled fondly at the small boys sitting in the bed.

They belonged together, they always would.

**Epilogue**

**The Keep Of Amyntor**

A fiery sunset let the walls of the Keep bask in its flaming orange, red and crimson rays. Two small boys sat on a stone bench under a chestnut tree. They were carefully wrapped in a blue woolen cloak, sharing it together. A worn and torn scroll rested in the lap of the golden haired boy. The auburn haired one calmly listened to him reading aloud.

"The Trojan War was now over. The Achaeans won at long last and returned to their cities and islands, satisfied with glory and bounty. When Old Priamos died, Hector and Andromache ruled over the City of Troy in peace and prosperity. Achilles and Patroclos lived with the brave Myrmidons. They fought in many wars together and went for many great adventures, all until they died of old age, resting in each others arms. "

"How strange, Alexander, "Hephaestion stated. "I cannot remember it ending this way the last time we read it."

"No, perhaps someone wished upon a Star for a happier ending. Perhaps he was heard."

Alexander fondly embraced his friend. Hephaestion basked in his glorious golden warmth and the rays of the setting sun, feeling safe and secure with their new and everlasting friendship.

**THE END**


End file.
